This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for comminuting solids such as wood, bark, rock, junk metal articles, et cetera. More particularly, it relates to improvements in the portions of the apparatus that handle the screening, sizing and sorting of the end product of the comminuter and an improved construction of the comminuter grinding rolls. This is a continuation-in-part of my copending application, Ser. No. 635,213, filed July 27, 1984.
In comminuters of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,928, in which a series of upright rolls define a comminuting chamber, it is desirable to provide an adjustable particle output size so that the same comminuter can be used with a minimum of adjustment for grinding and pulverizing various materials. It is an object of the invention herein to provide a screen means for screening the discharge from the comminuting chamber that is adjustable within a predetermined range to vary the size of output product of the comminuter from very fine particles to relatively large particles.